


Bruh

by VersatileWindow



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileWindow/pseuds/VersatileWindow
Summary: Kagome introduces Inuyasha to the phrase "Bruh moment". very very short
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 13





	Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I wrote this  
> i thought it would be funny  
> im losing it

Kagome panted as she ran after the humanoid boar thing. The Shikon jewel shard was right on the tip of his left nipple. Eventually, the boar stopped, thinking it had gotten away from his attackers. However, Kagome sneaked up to a nearby tree, Inuyasha trailing behind. He didn’t want to get too close and spook the boar thing, stealth was not his strong suit. Kagome pulled up her bow and arrow, taking a deep breath before releasing the perfect shot.

SNAP, the boar heard his attackers and skedaddled off.

“BRUH” Kagome gave Inuyasha the most exhausted look.

“What, I didn’t do anything.” he replied while looking away

“I am literally gonna lose my shit this is the 3rd time in the past week, what a Bruh Moment™.”

“What is this,,. … Bruh Moment™ you speak of?”

“Ya know just like, something bruh momenty happens.”

“Imma need a better example.” Kagome paused for a second, then approached her boyfriend, “Its like..,, ,.. ..,,” she got close enough to him to feel the heat of his breath. Then she leaned in, and he leaned in too. But before their lips could meet…

“SIT BOY!!!!”

“BRUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://versatilewindow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
